


NCT Life in Chiang Mai - Prank

by M3tt3m



Series: Sexventures Of A Promiscuous Ten [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Ass Play, Double Penetration, M/M, NCT Life in Chiang Mai, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, very very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: Ten is worried that Johnny and Taeyong might have been more hurt by their little prank than intended, besides it is Johnny’s birthday and they hardly got to celebrate it! So he decides to pay them a little visit.Or Ten gets fucked by Johnny and Taeyong while he calls them ‘oppa’





	

Doyoung, Jaehyun and Ten were in their room having finally calmed down, they had been playing around turning the light on and off and making snoring noises for a while like the children they are. Jaehyun has an arm Ten and they are cuddled up on their shared bed. 

“psssst… psssst… Ten?” Jaehyun whispers. 

“yeah?” Ten answers far from asleep. 

“do you… do you think they were actually mad?” Jaehyun asks hesitantly. Ten instantly knew who ‘they’ were, it was obvious. Johnny and Taeyong, who been the victims of their little hidden camera prank, had definitely seemed a bit miffed about the whole thing. They had tried hiding it from the cameras but it had been obvious that they were a bit hurt. They probably didn’t take it that seriously since hidden camera pranks on birthdays is a bit of a tradition but feelings can get hurt even when you know they weren’t meant to. 

“I think so, yeah…” Ten answers back hesitantly. 

“do you think I should do something…? I mean it is Johnny’s birthday and we didn’t really get to celebrate it that much?” Ten continues after a moment of thought.  
“what are you thinking?” Jaehyun asks. 

“you know exactly what I’m thinking.” Ten answers in a lower tone. 

Jaehyun loosens his hold on Ten and gives him a little push. 

“Go. Do your thing” he says in a playful tone. 

Thank god Ten thought to do his ‘preparation’ when he showered earlier, he liked to be prepared. If he was honest with himself the thought of going to Johnny’s room had been on his mind before Jaehyun brought it up the issue. So he just reached under his pillow and pulled out his little tube of lube and got up. 

“’My thing’? Are you calling me a slut Jaehyun?” Ten asked keeping a light tone to his voice making it clear that he was only joking. 

“Uhm… No?” Jaehyun asked unsure if Ten really was just joking. 

“Right answer.” Ten replied and gave Jaehyun a playful slap on the chest who just let out a relieved sigh. 

Ten stood and started making his way to the door when Doyoung chimes in on their little discussion. 

“boo you whore.” Ten really really regretted ever letting Doyoung watch mean girls. He gave him a smack too and left the room, hearing them laugh behind him. He cracked a smile, he was after all going to get fucked by his two close friends so a little self-awareness was healthy. It wasn’t like he had fucked anyone outside the group, well, actually… there was that one time with Yugyeom. Eh, who said being a slut was a bad thing? Lots of people probably but who cares about them… 

Ten liked feeling good and making his friends feel good too. It wasn’t like they could go and have any sort of contact with girls so a little help from friends was necessary. At least, if you wanted more than just your right hand once in a while. He had wondered who bottomed when the others helped each other out since he was always the bottom. That was how Ten liked it, and he liked it a LOT, but it was something he was curious about. It was just that when they were helping each other out, he was always the one on his knees with the dicks in his face or ass in the air. Again, just how he liked it. 

Anyway, he was outside the boys’ room, taking a deep breath. He wanted to make this good for both of them, and to do that he had to mentally prepare himself. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make this night amazing but it did involve giving up some control. If there was one thing Ten didn’t like it was not being in control, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust both Johnny and Taeyong it was just the vulnerability part of it he had a hard time with. He knew Johnny wanted him, he had noticed the little glance he threw Ten’s way when Ta Chara had said ‘anything you want will come true’ to Doyoung. With another deep breath he opens the door quietly. He can see Johnny and Taeyong on the bed in the dimmed lighting, the moon seemingly brighter than ever before. They are facing away from each other both asleep he thinks. 

He approached the bed quietly, stripping down to his underwear and sliding into the space between them on the bed. It’s nice and warm and he is momentarily tempted to just say fuck it and go to sleep but he had a mission and he was going to complete it goddammit! He slid down his underwear and lubed up his fingers. Time to get to work, he would be lying if he said fingering himself while lying between Johnny and Taeyong as they sleep peacefully wasn’t making him very aroused. He spread his legs, bending his knees and placing his feet on the mattress, careful not to touch the other two. One hand reaching down past his balls and teasing the outer rim of his hole, the other gripping his dick slowly pumping himself to hardness. Pushing in the first finger is one of Ten’s favorite sensations, he has always found it hard to explain exactly how it feels. It’s full and foreign and familiar at the same time, whatever it is it is so so good. He lets out a low moan not loud enough to wake the boys up, not yet anyway. He adds another finger soon after, still a little loose from the night before thankfully, the soreness was not too bad anymore. He’s quick to find his prostate, he is after all pretty familiar with it at this point. 

“AAAaaaahhh… OPPAAAAaaaahhh” He moaned when he fit the fourth finger. He thrusts his fingers in as deep as he can but he just isn’t getting deep enough. His arms just aren’t long enough and the angle is all wrong. Time to get the other players on the field, seriously how deep asleep are they?! 

He leans over to Johnny and sneaks a lubed up hand down Johnny’s pants. 

“Oppa…” he whispers in his ear snacking a hand are Johnny’s limp dick. He jerks his dick trying to get the blood flowing in the right direction. 

“Oppaaaah!” he tries again a little louder this time, he has basically draped his body over Johnny’s side while rubbing the sleeping boy’s growing erection. He rocks his own body and Johnny’s back and forth trying to shake him awake. 

Fuck it. 

He sat up pulling his hand off the semi and gave the boy a hard push. Right. Off. The. Bed. 

“What!? What is happening?!” Johnny exclaimed sprawled on the floor. Taeyong was sitting straight up on the bed behind Ten looking just as confused. Ten leaned over the edge to look at Johnny, he pouted and said as cutely as he could. 

“Sorry oppa… you just weren’t waking up and I neeeeeeed you…” Ten is very fucking cute if he had to say so himself, so he had no doubt it would work. And it did if he had to go by the two audible gulps on either side of him. Johnny scrambled to his feet and crawled back onto the bed. 

“Ten? What are you…?” he trailed off when he realized that Ten was in fact completely naked. 

“Oppa, please help me? I can’t reach…” Ten pouted his lips and blinked his eyes at Johnny, driving home the act perfectly. If he had thought a bit more forward he would have brought the cat ears he had gotten the other day, he had totally seen Johnny look at some of those kit’Ten’ fanedits/fanart. He turned around to where Taeyong was sitting dumbfounded. 

“You’ll help too right? Oppa” Taeyong’s jaw dropped and he looked frozen in place. Unsurprisingly, Johnny was the first to react and take control of the situation.  
“Of course baby boy, tell me what you need” Johnny said in a low voice. The deep voice shaking Ten to his core, he loved when Johnny got that tone in his voice. 

“I need you to touch me…” Ten said faking shyness and looking away purposely. Johnny grips his chin lift up his gaze to meet his. “To touch you where?” Johnny pressed. “You know where” Ten says defiantly in a pouty way. He turns around and faces Taeyong who still looks a bit lost. He gets up on all four, making the sheet hiding his privates fall and giving Johnny an eyeful of Ten pink glistening hole. He shakes his ass a little just to drive home his point. Johnny let’s out a hungry groan. 

“Taeyong oppa, why are you still wearing so much clothes?” Ten bites his lower lip and looks at Taeyong questioningly. He enjoys the way Taeyong full body shudder when he calls him oppa, the power surge Ten gets is just too addicting. It takes all but a moment before Taeyong is ripping his shirt over his head. Taeyong was always a funny one to Ten, he seems like such a tough and cold guy on first glance but he’s just a mouse pretending to be a lion. Johnny though, he’s the real lion. Not that that made Taeyong any less of a man or some shit. The only thing that means is that he needs different approaches to get them to do exactly what he wants. Playing with a mouse between his paws before getting it right where he wants it is after all just as fun as teasing the lion into pouncing. 

Then the lion pounced. 

A pair of hands spread his cheeks and a nerve frying sensation of a wet warm muscle making a long swipe over his hole startles Ten out of anymore unnecessary animal analogies. His arms collapses under him, his ass only held up by Johnny’s firm grip on his ass. 

“Come on, baby boy, turn over for me” Johnny said as he guided Ten’s body to lie on his back. He pulled Ten a bit further down the bed than before and instructed Taeyong to sit behind Ten’s head. Johnny took a pillow and placed it under Ten’s waist to prop up his ass a bit. He then put a hand behind each knee and pushed them up to his ears, leaving his hole completely exposed. 

“Taeyong hold his legs, will you?” Johnny said in a voice indicating it was not a question but rather an order. When they had switched hands Johnny let a lubed up finger trace the rim before replacing his finger with his mouth again. 

“mmmm! Oppa! Yesssss! More!” Ten had lost all control over his mouth and with Johnny’s tongue doing indescribable things to his ass he was a mess. He could see Taeyong’s hard dick right over him almost dripping with precum, he had yet to be touched by anyone and he was rock hard. Ten at that moment wanted nothing but for Johnny to never stop and to have Taeyong’s erect member in his mouth. Johnny was adding finger after finger going deeper than Ten would ever be able to himself. After adding the fourth finger he moved Taeyong’s hands from his legs and pulled ten into a sitting position by his armpits. Johnny’s strength amazed him sometimes. 

“Baby boy, I wanna try something and you’re just going to have to trust me and trust that I won’t hurt you ever, ok?” Johnny said soothingly as he manhandled ten into Taeyong’s lap, his back still facing Taeyong. With Johnny’s hands guiding Ten’s hips and Taeyong lubing up before guiding his own dick into him, he was soon impaled on Taeyong’s dick and leaning back his chest. 

“Taeyong hold his legs again, just as far up you can” Johnny instructed. Taeyong placed a hand behind each knee and pulled Ten’s legs as far up as physically possible in the position. Johnny added some extra lube to his finger before pressing his finger in alongside Taeyong’s dick. 

“Oppa! It won’t fit! Ahhhh!” the stretch wasn’t too bad as Taeyong wasn’t the biggest dick he had had but still shocking. 

“Do you want me to stop, baby boy?” Johnny asked with a genuine look of concern in his eyes. Ten just shook his head firmly, he really did not, he liked where this was headed a lot more than he would ever publicly admit. “if you change your mind, tell me, ok? Don’t want to hurt you baby boy.” 

With gentle and patient movements, it didn’t take long before Ten could comfortably fit in four fingers beside Taeyong’s dick. Johnny withdrew his fingers and coated his dick extra well with lube before pausing once again to make sure Ten really was okay with what was about to happen. Ten nodded, biting his lip he sent Johnny a reassuring smile. 

“Oppa please get in me! I want you!” Ten moaned obscenely and Johnny happily obliged his request. He Lined his dick up with Taeyong’s before gently pushing in, all three threw their heads back in pleasure. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable but when he brushed past his prostate it was soon forgotten. The tightness and friction had Johnny and Taeyong tethering on the edge of release and the fullness Ten was experiencing was more than anything he had ever felt before. When Johnny rocked his hips for the first time Ten’s brain turned to mush. It would not take long for all three to reach climax. 

“AAAAhhhh! OPPAAAAAhhhhh! More! deeper!” Johnny and Taeyong was simultaneously fucking whatever was left of Ten’s brain to mouth filter out and there hadn’t been much to begin with. Every thrust had Ten letting out an almost incoherent string of moans, groans and words. The words being in Korean, English, Thai and just plain gibberish. It didn’t long for the rhythm Taeyong and Johnny had started to deteriorate and become a mishmash of erratic thrusts. Johnny wrapped a hand around Ten’s dick trying to jerk him off with the same rhythm as his thrusts and failing miserably. 

That didn’t matter much though, Taeyong was the first to let go, his whole body seemed to stiffen and teeth digging into his shoulder right beside where Jaehyun had bitten him just the night before. Johnny and Ten following suit moments later, Johnny’s hips stutter before stiffening in much the same fashion as Taeyong’s had. Johnny Managed to catch the majority of Ten’s cum in his hand, which he gracefully wiped off on a random shirt on the floor. 

Taeyong fell limp on the side of the bed and promptly fell back asleep. Johnny pulled Ten into his chest, holding him close. Ten leans up and adds a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips before whispering “happy birthday” in his ear. He stops for a moment before adding a teasing “oppa”. Johnny just let’s out a breathy exhausted laugh and a “thank you” before pulling Ten as close as possible and wrapping his arms around him. Ten rests his head on Johnny’s hard chest and lets the sound of his heart beat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so it ended up being double penetration! spit roasting will just have to be saved for another time then ;) 
> 
> anyone want the YugTen story? i might write it, i haven't really decided yet. 
> 
> Been thinking of maybe writing a normal fic? something without dead people or/and explicit smut... 
> 
> i always crosspost to aff


End file.
